O Espelho de Afrodite
by Vivian Rossi
Summary: Como me tornei uma bruxa, conheci, odiei e amei Tiago Potter.
1. Boas Notícias

Essa fic é toda do ponto de vista da Lilian. Ela vai mostrar momentos de sua vida, que influenciaram, de uma forma ou de outra, o relacionamento com Tiago. O espaçamento de tempo vai variar e será mais ou menos denso de acordo com a época. A fic é perfeitamente inteligível por si só. Entretanto, como eu estou tentando mostrar os dois lados da história, estou escrevendo "O Escudo de Apolo", uma fic "irma" dessa, que mostra a visão do Tiago da mesma história. Você pode decidir ler só uma, só outra, as duas, em que ordem desejar. Talvez algumas particularidades só sejam tratadas em uma delas, por razões que têm a ver com importância dos fatos para cada personagem, mas o contexto geral é o mesmo. Os nomes dos capítulos também serão os mesmos e eles retratarão mais ou menos os mesmos fatos. Vou cuidar também para que as atualizações sejam simultâneas. Só não posso garantir que sejam muito rápidas. Sorry...

"O Espelho de Afrodite" é mais longo, mais detalhista, mais voltado aos sentimentos das pessoas, e o humor é irônico. Enfim, mais tradicional, na minha opinião. Eu tentei refletir um pouco da maturidade da narradora em relação ao universo em que ela está inserida. Ela é mais contestadora ao que é apresentado e tem um toque de "a história certa", acertando em 90 na análise das personagens. Transferindo para o tempo de Harry, acho que seria uma versão da Hermione, embora não se guie fatos lógicos e sim por instintos e impressões emocionais. Essa é, simplesmente, a forma como eu imagino a Lilian.

Bom, essa foi, pelo menos, minha intenção. Se chegarem a ler as duas e não notarem as diferenças, por favor me avisem, pois terei errado feio...

_

* * *

_

_1. Boas Notícias_

_Era uma manhã ensolarada de quinta-feira. Eu havia acordado, como sempre, antes de minha irmã e admirava o dia que nascera há pouco pela janela do meu quarto. _

_Foi quando aconteceu algo que mudaria minha vida para sempre. Uma bela coruja marrom voou na direção da janela e eu, assustada, me afastei. Mas a coruja foi rápida o bastante e jogou em minhas mãos uma carta. _

_Uma carta "entregue" por uma coruja? Eu a examinei atentamente. Ela tinha um grande selo vermelho, lacrando-a e era endereçada... a mim! "Lilian Evans", seguido pelo meu endereço, estava gravado em uma letra muito caprichosa. _

_- Cartinha do namorado, Lilian? - Petúnia já se levantara. _

_- Não, eu... - ia começar, mas vi meu pai à porta. _

_- Recebemos cartas? - ele perguntou casualmente, mas ao fixar seus olhos na carta, sua expressão mudou de repente. _

_De súbito, ele se aproximou de mim e se ajoelhou aos meus pés, tomando a carta em suas mãos. Depois, abriu um sorriso enorme, me pegou no colo e começou a me girar no ar. _

_- Eu sabia que aconteceria, Lily! Eu sabia! Viva! - meu pai gritava. _

_Minha mãe logo chegou para ver o que estava acontecendo e papai a abraçou também. _

_- Aconteceu, Jasmine! Assim como aquele senhor nos avisou quando ela nasceu! - meu pai estava realmente eufórico. _

_- Oh, Andrew, eu não acredito! - minha mãe, apesar de contente, tinha um ar de preocupação. _

_- Temos uma bruxa na família! - meu pai exclamou, finalmente. _

_Aquilo não foi um choque só para mim. Minha irmã Petúnia me encarou com horror, levou as mãos à boca e saiu correndo. Daquele instante em diante, ela passou a nutrir um sentimento de ódio e inveja intensos por mim. Acho que nunca reconquistarei o amor de minha irmã de volta, embora, às vezes, me questione se algum dia eu o tive. _

_Eu estava realmente confusa com toda aquela história. Apesar de a idéia de ser bruxa ser absurda, papai estava tão feliz que eu não tive como não me alegrar. _

_Na verdade, esse fato até explicava algumas coisas estranhas que aconteciam comigo. Quando minha mãe me deixava trancada no quarto de castigo, a fechadura simplesmente abria após eu encará-la por alguns segundos. Na escola, Petúnia tinha vergonha de andar comigo, pois duas vezes meus pais foram chamados na diretoria e advertidos para que não me levassem à escola com doenças contagiosas. Eu nunca havia tido qualquer moléstia, mas os meninos que me irritavam ficavam cheios de perebas de repente. _

_Então, era isso. Eu era apenas uma bruxa. Simples, não?_

* * *

_Naquele dia, mamãe levou Petúnia ao colégio, mas meu pai ficou comigo em casa. Disse que tinha algo a explicar e que receberíamos uma visita muito importante. _

_- Lily, sei que é difícil de entender, mas você é mesmo uma bruxa. Quando você nasceu, um ancião se aproximou de mim e disse: "Eu raramente me engano, meu amigo. Posso sentir a magia dessa criança. Ela receberá uma carta da minha escola quando tiver onze anos se eu estiver certo". Sua mãe riu de mim, mas eu acreditei naquele velho maluco. E, desde então, tenho pesquisado tudo sobre o assunto, e até consegui alguns contatos. _

_- Papai, mas como assim? Algumas pessoas têm magia e pronto?_

_- Não exatamente. Pelo que sei, nossa família pode ter alguma origem mágica, mas não se tinha um bruxo há muitas e muitas gerações. _

_Eu continuei fazendo diversas perguntas ao meu pai e ele as respondia, na medida do possível. Na verdade, ainda não fazia idéia do impacto que essa "novidade" teria em minha vida. Conversávamos animadamente quando a campainha tocou. Meu pai saiu correndo, desesperado para atendê-la. _

_- Sr. Dumbledore, que honra tê-lo aqui._

_- Ora, Andrews, o que é isso? Eu pedi que me chamasse quando chegasse a hora. Onde está ela?_

_Não sei explicar por que, mas simpatizei imediatamente com aquele velhinho de barbas longas e brancas e um arrojado óculos em forma de meia lua. _

_- Ah, aí está você, pequena. Como vai? Assustada com a notícia?_

_- Err... um pouco... confusa. - sacudi a cabeça e ele sorriu bondosamente. _

_- Os bruxos sempre existiram, Lílian. Infelizmente, nossas relações com o pessoal não mágico, a quem chamamos de trouxas, não era das melhores e foi decidido de deveríamos nos ocultar completamente. Entretanto, algumas pessoas mais sensíveis, como seu pai, sempre acabam nos descobrindo._

_Ele fez uma pausa. Meu pai corou. _

_- Lílian, conforme diz sua carta, você vai para uma Escola de Magia e Bruxaria, onde vamos te ensinar tudo que será necessário para sua vida mágica. _

_Com toda a euforia, papai e eu nem tínhamos aberto a carta. Apressei-me em fazê-lo. Era uma espécie de convocação para a tal escola com uma lista de materiais (muito estranhos!) anexa._

_- Não se preocupe, Lílian, pois há muitas crianças como você lá, nascidas em lares não mágicos. Amanhã, vou pedir que alguém venha levar você às compras, certo, garotinha?_

_Apenas consenti com a cabeça. Gostaria de saber onde encontraríamos aquelas coisas esquisitas. Meu pai, que mantinha a mesma felicidade no rosto, acompanhou o velhinho até a porta. Ainda pude ouvir, ao longe, um comentário. _

_- Lílian será uma bruxa formidável, Andrews. O coração dela emana tantas coisas boas. Sei que o senhor, mesmo sem poderes mágicos, sabe do que estou falando. _


	2. Primeiro Encontro

_2. Primeiro Encontro_

_Eu estava me arrumando no meu quarto. Prendi meu cabelo em um simétrico rabo-de-cavalo e coloquei um vestidinho simples, florido, que eu costumava usar para passear nos finais de semana. Ouvi a campainha tocar, seguida de um quase terremoto lá em baixo. Desci as escadas assustada e qual não foi a minha surpresa: havia um gigante na minha sala e ele quase tinha destruído a porta da minha humilde casa! Eu dei dois passos para trás, com os olhos arregalados e me juntei à minha mãe. Petúnia chorava agachada em um canto da cozinha. _

_- Calma, Lily! Esse é o Hagrid! Ele não vai nos machucar! - meu pai interveio. _

_Era um pouco difícil acreditar que um homem barbudo daquele tamanho não nos faria nada de mal, mas eu confiava no meu pai com a minha vida. Ainda hesitante, aproximei-me do gigante, que me estendeu a mão. _

_- Srta. Lílian Evans? Rúbeo Hagrid a suas ordens!_

_Em um gesto de educação, eu apertei sua mão e aconteceram duas coisas: uma boa e a outra ruim. Eu senti um calor humano incrível de Hagrid. Quando eu encarei seu sorriso, soube que ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa, incapaz de qualquer maldade. Infelizmente, ele era também muito forte e meu braço ficou dolorido durante uma semana._

_Meu pai parecia satisfeitíssimo e minha mãe ainda estava receosa, mas acenou de longe. Nem sinal de Petúnia. Eu estava muito aliviada por ter descoberto que o gigante era uma boa pessoa, pois sabia que ele me ajudaria a comprar meu material escolar. _

_- Vamos, Lílian? Vou te levar às compras! - ele disse alegremente._

_Eu questionei meu pai com o olhar e ele me respondeu, em aprovação. Apanhei uma bolsinha que costumava usar para sair e vi quando papai entregou um bolo de dinheiro para Hagrid, que o guardou. Tive um aperto no coração. Sabia que não tínhamos muito dinheiro e percebi que todas as economias da casa estavam indo embora. Essa tal escola de magia deveria custar mais caro do que podíamos pagar. _

_Subi correndo até o meu quarto e peguei meu porquinho cor-de-rosa, que continha todas as moedas que eu conseguira juntar até então. Na maioria, troco de lanches da escola. Ele estava tão pesado que eu quase não pude carregá-lo, o que era um bom sinal. _

_Entreguei-o ao meu pai, confiante. Sabia que não era muito, mas estava feliz por ajudar. Meu pai me fez um carinho na cabeça, em agradecimento, e minha mãe exibia um dos sorrisos mais orgulhosos que eu já vira. Hagrid tinha um olhar bondoso e pediu que eu o acompanhasse. _

* * *

_Fomos ao centro de Londres de metrô, já que havia uma estação perto de casa. As pessoas, em geral, encaravam Hagrid assustadas e as coisas pioravam quando ele tentava agradar ou se irritava um pouco. Paramos em um bar escondido em uma rua movimentada e eu ainda não consigo acreditar que nunca havia notado-o antes, pois já passara por ali algumas vezes. _

_Hagrid parecia conhecer todos no lugar e alguns me olhavam, curiosos, deixando-me um pouco tímida. Ele deteve-se em dois jovens ruivos que, ao vê-lo, vieram imediatamente cumprimentá-lo._

_- Ora, ora, se não é o casal 20 de Hogwarts! - Hagrid abraçou os dois._

_- Olá, Hagrid! Trabalhando nas férias? Quem é essa? Aluna nova? - perguntou a moça, que tinha um grande sorriso. _

_- Sim, sim! Essa é Lílian Evans. Lílian, esses são Molly e Arthur. _

_- Oi... - eu acenei a eles, tímida._

_- Olá, pequena! A que Casa quer pertencer? - perguntou-me o moço, enquanto a garota ainda sorria. _

_- Casa? Que casa?_

_- Ah, ela é trouxa de nascença, Arthur. Mas vamos torcer para que fique na Grifinória, não é mesmo?_

_Eles concordaram animadamente, despediram-se e partiram, deixando-me, ainda cheia de dúvidas. Percebendo minha expressão interrogativa, Hagrid se adiantou._

_- Quando você chegar na escola, será sorteada para uma das quatro Casas. Ela será o lugar onde você vai passar grande parte do tempo, onde vai dormir e fazer a maioria de seus amigos. Molly e Arthur estão no último ano da escola e são da Grifinória. Na minha época, eu, err..., era grifinório também. _

_- Ah... então essa é a melhor Casa?_

_- Não... cada casa tem seus pontos fortes. Mas tenho um carinho especial pela Grifinória, só isso._

_Hagrid me levou a um terreno atrás do bar. Eu ainda estava pensando sobre as tais casas, quando ele usou um guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa engraçadíssimo para movimentar alguns tijolos e, diante dos meus olhos, a parede se abriu! Além dela, um verdadeiro centro de compras! Eu mal podia acreditar! _

_- Bem-vinda ao Beco Diagonal, Lilian!_

_Por todos os lados, pessoas esquisitas passavam, cheias de sacolas e falando alto. Algumas eram bem sinistras e vestiam-se apenas de preto. Elas pareciam ir e vir de uma ruela no fundo do Beco. Nós fomos direto a um prédio branco, muito bonito. _

_Lá dentro, duendes! Um monte deles! E eu que achava que eles só existiam nas historinhas que mamãe contava quando eu era menor... Não demorei a perceber que se tratava de um banco, pois todos estavam muito concentrados e contavam notas e moedas sem parar. _

_Hagrid conversou com quem suponho que seja o gerente, parecendo negociar troca de moedas. Então, o duende em questão levou-nos, por um caminho subterrâneo, a um cofre, com montes e montes de ouro dentro. Eu nunca tinha visto tanta riqueza em toda a minha vida!_

_- Todo esse dinheiro é seu, Hagrid?_

_- Meu, não... Esse é o cofre padrão para câmbio de moedas. Aqui, no Beco Diagonal, só se aceita dinheiro de bruxo, é claro. Então, estamos trocando seu essas notas de trouxa._

_Ficava claro para mim, aos poucos, que os bruxos faziam parte de um universo totalmente diferente, apesar de conviver também entre nós, quero dizer, entre os trouxas. Antes de deixarmos o banco, ouvi Hagrid dizendo ao duende-gerente. _

_- Por favor, desconte do cofre de Dumbledore tudo o que peguei a mais, sim?_

_Saindo do banco, a primeira loja a que Hagrid me levou chamava-se Olivaras. Segundo ele, um bruxo precisa, antes de tudo, de uma varinha. Fiquei-me imaginando como as fadas madrinhas dos contos de fada com suas roupas de bailarina e suas varinhas de condão. _

_Ao entrar, mais um indício da popularidade de Hagrid. Havia uma mulher muito alta, bonita e elegante, que sorriu para Hagrid e o abraçou. Ela estava acompanhada de dois garotos que estavam deixando o dono da loja literalmente de cabelo em pé, experimentando montes de varinhas, derrubando muitas coisas, explodindo algumas e causando bastante confusão. _

_- Claire Potter! Há quanto tempo! Como está o John?_

_- Estamos ótimos, Hagrid. E você? - a Sra. Potter era muito simpática e eu gostei dela logo de início. _

_- Nada mal. São seus dois meninos?_

_- Não, não. Só um. Tiago. O outro é o amiguinho dele, Sirius Black. _

_- Black? - Hagrid pareceu ligeiramente preocupado_

_- Sim, mas esse é diferente, Hagrid. Pode confiar. - a Sra. Potter assegurou. _

_Ao ouvirem seus nomes, os dois garotos viraram-se de repente. Um deles, de cabelos muito bagunçados, estava em cima de uma cadeira e acabou caindo, perdendo seus óculos. O outro se virou com um sorriso muito brilhante e estendeu a mão para Hagrid. _

_- Sirius Black. Muito prazer!_

_Hagrid ficou agradavelmente surpreso. Realmente, o tal Sirius era bastante sociável. Depois que o gigante se apresentou, o garoto começou a me encarar. Eu, que estava oculta na cena até agora, corei violentamente, sentindo agora três olhares na minha direção. Para minha sorte, Hagrid percebeu o embaraço e tratou de me incluir na situação._

_- Ah, perdão, me esqueci completamente! Essa é a Lílian, pessoal. Ela também está entrando em Hogwarts esse ano. - Hagrid me apresentou, fazendo a Srta. Potter sorrir para mim. _

_- Oi, Lily, prazer, eu sou o Sirius! Em que Casa quer ficar? - disse-me o garoto sociável._

_Lily? Lily? Quem esse garoto pensava que era? Só meus pais me chamavam assim... Que absurdo! Além disso, eu já tinha ouvido algumas vezes que ele se chamava Sirius e acho que não fazia nem cinco minutos que estávamos ali. Na verdade, Sirius era bem simpático, mas acho que ele se considerava um pouquinho importante demais. _

_Se ele estava também entrando na escola, deveria ter a minha idade, mais ou menos. Então, ele era alto. Muito alto. Tudo bem que eu sempre fui meio baixinha, mas comparando-o aos garotos da minha classe, ele era quase um Hagrid. Eu tive que olhar para cima para falar com ele._

_Ele tinha cabelos pretos muito lisos e brilhantes. Eram compridos demais e caíam-lhe sobre o rosto de quando em quando. Sua pele era muito branca e seus olhos eram de um cinza muito bonito e iluminado, vívido, como eu só havia visto em olhos de bebê até então. Não eram somente os olhos dele que lembravam um neném. Ele tinha feições delicadas e o nariz e a boca pequenininhos. Apesar de muito alto, ele não era magro em excesso e devo dizer que tinha um porte no mínimo atraente. De meus muitos anos em escolas trouxas, como eles dizem, eu conhecia bem esse tipo de garoto. E ele significava problemas. _

_- Na Grifinória. - respondi, afinal, séria, arrancando um sorriso de Hagrid. _

_Sirius também parecia feliz com a resposta e deu um leve tapa nas minhas costas. Bom, leve para ele porque quase me desmontou. _

_- Garota esperta! _

_Eu dei um sorrisinho amarelo. Estava longe de cair de amores por esse tal de Sirius, mas irritar Lílian Evans profundamente seria uma proeza que ele não conseguiria. Não naquela tarde. _

_Sirius começou a conversar freneticamente com Hagrid, como se o conhecesse há anos. A Sra. Potter também entrou no assunto. Ela parecia gostar muito de Sirius. _

_Desviando o olhar, percebi que o outro garoto, que caíra pateticamente da cadeira, agora me encarava como um bobo. Suspeitei de que ele viesse fazendo isso nos últimos minutos. _

_Se não me engano, ouvi a Sra. Potter dizer que ele se chamava Tiago. Os negros cabelos dele estavam, ou eram, muito, muito despenteados. A julgar pela bagunça que ele e o outro estavam fazendo na loja, acho que os cabelos combinavam com ele. Eu não saberia mesmo dizer se eram lisos, encaracolados, ambos, ou o que fosse, tal era a situação em que se encontravam. Ele era também alto, não tanto como o outro, mas ainda me fazia sentir uma anã. Suas feições eram uniformes, com destaque para sua boca, de um avermelhado forte. Era branco e magro e seus olhos eram castanhos e expressivos. Seus olhos... sim, ele usava óculos! Acho que tinham caído quando ele despencou da cadeira. _

_Já que nós dois estávamos excluídos da animada conversa do trio, dei alguns passos a frente para tentar falar com Tiago. Senti que chutei alguma coisa. Eram os óculos dele, que, aliás, estavam bem judiados. Apanhei-os e levei até ele. Acho que o garoto era meio lento, porque ficou me olhando alguns segundos antes de entender que eu só queria entregar-lhe os óculos. _

_- Ah, sim, meus óculos! Muito obrigado! - ele disse, afinal. _

_- Lilian Evans. - estendi a mão._

_- Tiago Potter - ele a apertou com força. _

_O dono da loja, o Sr. Olivaras, aproximou-se de nós e abriu uma caixinha para Tiago, indicando-lhe que pegasse a varinha em seu interior. _

_- Acho que finalmente a encontrei, Sr. Potter. _

_Quando Tiago ergueu a varinha, foi envolto em uma luz dourada e, mesmo eu, que ainda não havia desenvolvido minha magia, soube que ele seria poderoso com aquela varinha. _

_- É essa! - exclamou Tiago. _

_- Muito bem, Sr. Potter! Pena de fênix, Azevinho, 25 centímetros. Excelente para Transfiguração. Parabéns!_

_Enquanto Tiago foi abraçar sua mãe, Sirius experimentava outra varinha recomendada pelo Sr. Olivaras. O resultado foi esplêndido. A varinha soltou fagulhas brilhantes e eu senti um vento frio na nuca. _

_- "timo, Sr. Black! Pêlo de Unicórnio, Salgueiro, 25 centímetros. Também ideal para Transfiguração._

_Eu não sabia o que era Transfiguração, mas devia ser bom, porque Sirius e Tiago se abraçaram brevemente, satisfeitos. Pelo andar da carruagem, achei que também ganharia uma varinha._

_- Na minha loja, o bruxo não escolhe a varinha, Srta. Evans. É a varinha quem o escolhe. Comece provando esta aqui. - ele disse, abrindo uma caixinha. _

_Aquilo era estranho. A varinha iria me escolher? E como "provar" uma varinha?_

_Desajeitada, ergui a varinha mais ou menos da mesma forma que havia visto os garotos fazerem. _

_De repente, a caixa que o Sr. Olivaras segurava despedaçou-se toda. Assustada, devolvi-lhe a varinha. _

_- Bom, vamos tentar essa outra! - ele disse, mostrando-me uma varinha menor. _

_Lá ia eu de novo. Segurei a varinha como antes, mas dessa vez, eu me senti leve e majestosa. Meus cabelos esvoaçavam e as cores se intensificaram. Aquela só podia ser a minha varinha._

_- Ah, aí está ela! Pena de Fênix, Bordo, 19 centímetros. Perfeita para feitiços!_

_Agora sim, estava começando a me sentir bruxa. A Sra. Potter veio até mim e me cumprimentou. _

_- Parabéns, querida. Lembro-me de quando comprei minha varinha como se fosse hoje. É um momento especial na vida de qualquer bruxo. _

_- E então, garotos, como estamos? Podemos ir? Já comprei tudo. - um homem muito elegante entrara na loja. _

_- Pai! - gritou Tiago e juntou-se a ele._

_- Tio! - Sirius abraçou o Sr. Potter. _

_- Hagrid, como vai? - ele perguntou, educadamente. _

_- Bem, John. Linda família. _

_- Muito obrigado, Hagrid. Então, querida, vamos?_

_- Vamos, Johnny. Tchau, Lílian. Foi um prazer conhecê-la. Até logo, Hagrid. - ela despediu-se. - Tiago, Sirius, não vão dizer "tchau" à nova amiguinha?_

_Sirius se prontificou, agindo como se fosse meu colega desde o maternal. _

_- Até mais, Lily! A gente se vê em Hogwarts! - ele disse, simpático, e me deu um beijo no rosto. _

_Isso mesmo! Ele me deu um beijo no rosto. Não tive reação. Nem consegui responder. Fiquei chocada e minha face deve ter ficado da cor de meus cabelos. Decidi ficar calma e acreditar que era um costume dos bruxos, embora eu achasse mais provável que fosse um costume de Sirius Black. Fora isso, tinha o "Lily"... Grrr... Será que eu precisaria dizer a ele que não gostava de ser chamada assim?_

_- Tchau, Lílian. Até Hogwarts. - Tiago se aproximou de mim, fazendo me esquecer de Sirius. _

_Ai, meu Deus, será que ele também ia me beijar? Será que ninguém ali tinha um saco para eu colocar na cabeça?_

_Mas, felizmente, ele não beijou. Apenas nos encaramos por uns breve segundos e senti que ele estava hesitando. _

_- Até Hogwarts, Tiago. - eu sorri brevemente e acho que ele se deu por satisfeito. _

_Os Potter e Sirius deixaram a loja e eu me virei para Hagrid._

_- Para onde vamos?_

* * *

_Hagrid me levou em um dos meus estabelecimentos preferidos: uma livraria. É claro que eu não conhecia nenhum dos livros que estávamos comprando, e também nenhum que estava à venda, para falar a verdade. Mas o lugar era fantástico. O ambiente, o cheiro, tudo. _

_Honestamente, acho que Hagrid teve alguma dificuldade para me tirar dali mas, quando conseguiu, fomos a uma loja de roupas. Todas as chamadas vestes ficavam largas e desajeitadas em mim, mas eu já estava acostumada: era mirrada e magricela, como Petúnia costumava dizer. Foram necessários alguns ajustes, mas nada que não fosse resolvido com algumas sacudidas de varinha pela habilidosa "costureira"._

_Depois de mais algumas lojas, nossa jornada estava completa. Foi bem a tempo, pois eu acho que não conseguiríamos carregar nem mais uma pena em nossas sacolas. _

_Hagrid me levou de volta para casa. Chegando lá, tive uma agradável surpresa. Meu pai segurava uma linda gata seamesa com um laço no pescoço e olhos verdes como os nossos. _

_- Encontrei uma utilidade para seu porquinho cor de rosa, Lily!_

_Abracei meu pai e minha mãe. Petúnia ainda estava na escola. Tinha tanto a contar a eles que ficaria acordada a madrugada inteira. _


	3. Nos Trilhos da Amizade

_3. Nos trilhos da amizade_

_Quando meus pais me levaram à estação de trem, eu estava petrificada. Segundo as instruções que Hagrid enviara a meu pai, eu deveria atravessar a parede entre as plataformas nove e dez. Atravessar a parede! Eu, que era feita de carne e osso, teria que atravessar uma parede de concreto. Simplesmente não conseguia imaginar uma forma de ser bem sucedida._

_Eu estava mais branca do que o normal e arrastava minhas malas pesadas sobre suportes com rodas vagarosamente pela estação. Meu pai segurava M, a gata que ele me dera, e vinha logo atrás de mim, de mãos dadas com a minha mãe. _

_Por sorte, ou por destino, comecei a perceber uma movimentação quando nos aproximamos das ditas plataformas. Vi algumas garotas empurrando carrinhos com suas bagagens correrem em direção à mesma parede que eu deveria atravessar. Elas estavam a toda a velocidade e eu fechei os olhos para não ver a trombada, mas me preocupei com o que aconteceria com elas. _

_Sem ter ouvido nenhum estrondo, abri os olhos novamente e não vi nem sinal das garotas. Elas haviam sumido diante de minhas pálpebras fechadas. Eu custava a acreditar naquilo. Será que elas haviam conseguido entrar na parede? _

_- Papai, para onde foram as garotas? - virei-me para ele. _

_- Que garotas, Lily? - ele disse, acariciando M em seus braços. _

_- Aquelas carregando carrinhos e malas. Como elas fizeram?_

_- Não tinha ninguém com carrinho aqui, filha. _

_Foi então que comecei a compreender. Meu pai, com toda sua sabedoria, que só os anos bem vividos proporcionam a uma pessoa, não conseguia ver. Por mais que me apoiasse, ele não era bruxo, nem nunca seria. A distância imposta por essa diferença, embora não tão gritante como ocorria entre Petúnia e eu, doeu fortemente em meu coração. Eu não seria como as outras crianças, veria meus pais muito menos do que gostaria, e eles me entenderiam muito menos do que gostariam. E não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar isso. Era uma condição permanente e eu ainda não tinha certeza se estava preparada para viver sob ela. Em meu coração, eu sabia como atravessar aquela parede. Simplesmente sabia, mas não queria fazê-lo. _

_- Mãe, vamos voltar para casa! Eu não quero ir! - abracei-a. _

_Meu pai se juntou ao abraço e os dois me olhavam com compaixão. _

_- Lily, eu e seu pai não podemos explicar por que isso aconteceu, mas eu acredito que há uma causa maior. _

_- Como assim, mãe?_

_- Uma missão. _

_Eu a encarei com expressão interrogativa. Nunca havia me considerado uma messias. _

_- Sua mãe tem razão, Lily. Quem sabe você vai fazer algo por todos nós. _

_Eu não estava muito convencida. Tampouco admitia chorar com facilidade, ainda mais em locais públicos. Mesmo assim, a luta com as lágrimas do meu coração era uma batalha impossível de se ganhar. _

_- Vamos fazer uma experiência, Lily. Você vai dessa vez e se não gostar, conversa com o tal Dumbledore e volta para casa antes mesmo das férias. Hein, o que me diz? - minha mãe começou com aquela conversa, como quando as mães nos dizem para se experimentar uma comida antes de se dizer que não gosta dela. _

_Meus pais me encaravam. Eles depositavam muita confiança em mim. Eu sabia que tinha que ir. Eles também sabiam, e estavam tentando tornar as coisas mais fáceis para mim. _

_Eu respirei fundo e dei um longo abraço em minha mãe. _

_- Oh, querida, vamos sentir tanto a sua falta. Você vai nos escrever sempre, não é mesmo? - disse ela, se desmanchando em lágrimas e perdendo a pose que mantivera até então. _

_- Claro, mãe. Vou escrever, não se preocupe._

_Percebi que as despedidas estavam ficando longas demais. Meus pais já começavam a sofrer e eu também. Os papéis se invertiam e, aos poucos, eu fui tomando o lugar racional que era meu e passando a confiança que eles precisavam. _

_Quando me despedi do meu pai, desandaria a chorar de vez, se não fosse por algumas poucas palavras dele:_

_- Estamos muito orgulhosos de você, filha. - ele disse quando me deu um dos abraços mais apertados que eu já recebi na vida. _

_- Bom, então eu... - limpei a garganta antes de continuar. - vou aceitar o contrato de experiência proposto pela mamãe. - terminei com convicção e recebi um sorriso largo dos dois. _

_- Vá, querida. Hagrid me disse que esse trem nunca atrasa. _

_- Certo. Digam adeus à Petúnia por mim. _

_Minha irmã preferira ficar no carro. Ela se recusara a assistir a cena ridícula de uma garota magricela com malas maiores que ela tentando atravessar uma parede, como definiu. Eu estava me sentindo patética o suficiente para não culpá-la. _

_- Claro, filha. Agora, você tem que ir. - meu pai me disse, entregando-me minha gata, M. _

_M foi realmente muito gentil por não ter miado quando eu a segurei com toda a força que tinha. Pensando melhor, toda a minha força não deveria ser muita de qualquer forma. _

_Eu acenei uma última vez aos meus pais e segui um instinto no fundo de minha mente, que me dizia estranhamente o que fazer. Corri em direção aquela pilastra de concreto mais devagar do que gostaria, arrastando minha mala pesada com uma mão e segurando M com a outra. Não parei, nem mesmo quando senti a proximidade da parede, que me acolhia, dando-me um lugar em sua solidez. Apenas fechei meus olhos, enquanto ouvia minha mãe gritar coisas como "Coma direito!" e "Não esqueça de usar agasalho se esfriar!". _

_Senti um vento no rosto e não pude mais ouvir minha mãe. Ao invés disso, ouvi um barulho intenso de trem a vapor. Quando abri meus olhos, custei a acreditar que a estação continuava além da pilastra que eu atravessei. _

_Nessa plataforma, crianças e jovens, muitos acompanhados pelos pais. Lamentei por meus pais não conseguirem atravessar a injusta parede e não poderem presenciar minha partida de forma mais efetiva. Eu arrastei minha pesada mala com dificuldade até a fila do compartimento das bagagens, enquanto M me acompanhava sem nenhum miado. _

_Percebendo minha dificuldade, um jovem ruivo veio na minha direção. Era Arthur, o namorado de Molly. Eu os havia conhecido no Caldeirão Furado. _

_- Oi, precisa de ajuda? - ele disse, simpático. _

_- Sim, obrigada, Arthur!_

_Ele pareceu surpreendido. Encarou-me alguns instantes, tentando se lembrar do meu rosto. _

_- Você é a Lilian, não é? - ele arriscou, finalmente. _

_- Sim, Lilian Evans. Lembro de você no Caldeirão Furado. _

_- Claro! Eu me lembro! Nervosa para o primeiro dia em Hogwarts? - ele disse, enquanto suspendia minha mala e a acomodava no compartimento. - Hagrid disse que você é trouxa... deve ser o máximo! _

_Eu sorri. Era bom saber que um bruxo se encantava por um mundo simples como o em que eu vivia até outro dia. Arthur parecia ser uma ótima pessoa. Era pena que Molly não estivesse por ali, pois eu também havia gostado dela. _

_- Ei, Weasley, pode me dar uma ajuda aqui? - um garoto gritou do fundo do trem. _

_- Desculpe, eu tenho que ir. Dá trabalho ser monitor! - ele pareceu atrapalhado. - Espero ver você na Grifinória! - e saiu correndo para ajudar o colega. _

_Ser monitor em Hogwarts devia ser mesmo difícil, porque Arthur estava bem atarefado. Eu era representante de classe na minha antiga escola trouxa, mas nunca carreguei malas, nem era responsável por organizar embarques nas excursões, por exemplo. _

_Ajeitei minha gata em meus braços e entrei no trem, afinal. Ouvi alguns meninos mal encarados me chamarem de magrela. Nada de outro mundo, primeiro porque eu já estava acostumada com isso na outra escola e segundo porque era verdade mesmo. Eu estava usando uma calça jeans bem batida, que acreditei que seria confortável para a viagem, e uma blusinha azul clara justa, que devia deixar minhas costelas e minhas saboneteiras bem salientes. Meu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, como de costume. Eu não gostava de usar o cabelo solto. Estava com minha bolsa pendurada, que continha um lanche que minha mãe insistira em preparar, além de algum dinheiro que meus pais me deram, embora eu tenha dito a eles que o dinheiro dos bruxos era diferente._

_Logo na porta, um velhinho sorriu e me cumprimentou. _

_- Primeiro ano em Hogwarts, mocinha?_

_- Sim. - respondi. _

_- Sou Ernest Claw, o maquinista do Expresso. Você pode entrar e procurar uma cabine para se sentar. Quando, durante a viagem, tocar o sinal, você vai até o compartimento das bagagens e coloca sua veste. _

_- Certo. Muito obrigada, Sr. Claw. _

_O trem era composto por várias cabines, que comportavam bem até quatro pessoas. Algumas já estavam cheias e alguns grupos já pareciam entrosados e conversavam animados. Eu avançava, cautelosamente, procurando um lugar disponível. _

_De repente, levei um empurrão e por pouco não bati com a cara no vidro de uma cabine. Por sorte, fui rápida o bastante para colocar uma mão na frente. M miou alto e quase saltou do meu outro braço. _

_Os meninos mal encarados que haviam me chamado de magrela passaram correndo aos risos de deboche. Um garoto sinistro de olhar frio e profundo e cabelos muito sujos me olhou com certo ar de desdenho e os seguiu. Apesar de o meu primeiro dia na escola antiga não ter sido muito melhor do que esse, eu comecei a imaginar se a maioria, ou a totalidade, de meus colegas seria desse naipe. Cheguei à conclusão de que Sirius Black, o garoto metido do Olivaras, e seu amigo atrapalhado não eram tão ruins como eu pensava. _

_Gritos femininos enérgicos vindos do fundo do trem me despertaram de meus pensamentos._

_- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?? Vocês vão ficar trancados nessa cabine até a hora de se trocarem, entenderam bem? Hunf..._

_A dona dos gritos veio caminhando a passos decididos na minha direção e então pude reconhecê-la: Molly, a namorada de Arthur. _

_- Você está bem? - ela me perguntou. _

_- Sim, estou bem. - ergui a cabeça e sorri, agradecida. _

_- Lilian, é você! Não se preocupe com esses garotos. Se bem conheço Hogwarts, vocês não vão ficar na mesma casa. _

_- Obrigada, Molly. Vou procurar um lugar para me sentar. _

_Molly tinha um grande sorriso e assentiu com a cabeça. _

_Encontrei uma cabine com apenas duas meninas. Uma, muito loira, tinha cara de quem cheirava algo ruim, e a outra, morena, que falava sem parar. _

_- Err... com licença, posso me sentar aqui? - perguntei à porta. _

_A menina loira até me viu, mas como a morena não fez menção de parar de falar, fui ignorada. Decidi limpar a garganta bem alto. Funcionou. As duas me encararam, não muito simpáticas. _

_- Será que posso me sentar aqui? - repeti._

_- Nem pensar, garota. Estamos esperando dois super gatos. - disse a morena, muito rápido. A loira riu. _

_Eu ergui as sobrancelhas. A menina loira não me incomodava tanto, mas a morena era especialmente detestável. Ela tinha olhos castanhos muito vivos e, infelizmente, tenho que dizer que ela era muito bonita. Ela usava roupas que achei um pouco ousadas. O nariz dela era incrivelmente arrebitado e o sorriso, o mais cínico que eu já havia visto. _

_Dei de ombros e virei as costas. Não fazia a menor questão de me sentar com elas. Talvez eu preferisse até mesmo os meninos que haviam me empurrado. Achei que havia errado a saída, pois havia uma parede na minha frente. Então, olhei para cima e percebi que a parede tinha dois olhos cinzas arrematados por uma mecha de cabelos pretos._

_- Lily! Você por aqui! - "a parede" abaixou o rosto e me deu um beijo na bochecha. _

_Eu corei, mas dessa vez foi de raiva. Ninguém, nem a menina do nariz empinado, nem os idiotas que me empurraram, ninguém naquele momento era mais insuportável do que Sirius Black. Será que ele não conseguia fazer a gentileza de me chamar pelo menos de Lilian e me cumprimentar com um aceno ou sei lá?_

_- Oi. - eu disse, seca. _

_- E aí, como você está? - ele continuou, irritantemente simpático. _

_- Você conhece essa aí, Si? - a menina de nariz arrebitado perguntou. _

_Notei, pela cara dela, que ela não estava nem um pouco satisfeita. Sirius deu um passo para frente e beijou as duas garotas no rosto. _

_- Bela! Tudo bom, prima?_

_Prima? Blargh! Mas percebi que aqueles dois tinham muito em comum, pelo menos fisicamente. E elas estavam esperando... dois gatos? De repente, as coisas se tornaram bastante óbvias. Logo atrás de Sirius, avistei Tiago, o filho descabelado da Sra. Potter. Ele me sorriu e eu retribui. _

_- Oi, Tiago. _

_- Oi, Lilian. - ele disse, com a voz rouca, mexendo nos óculos. _

_As duas garotas estavam com as sobrancelhas erguidas e cara de "O que significa isso, Sirius Black?". Acho que Sirius também chegou à mesma conclusão que eu, e começou a usar seus dotes diplomáticos para contornar a situação. _

_- Gente, essa é a Lily! Lily, essas são minhas primas: Narcisa e Bela. - ele disse, apontando a loira e depois a morena. _

_Se o Sirius não tivesse quase o triplo do meu tamanho, eu tentaria lhe dar um soco por ter me apresentado como "Lily"._

_- A Lily tem sobrenome? - perguntou "Bela". _

_- Lilian Evans. - eu disse prontamente. _

_- Bellatrix Black. - ela respondeu, me encarando. _

_- Narcisa Black. - a loira completou. _

_Tudo em família. Definitivamente, a idéia do Sirius de apresentar estranhas não exatamente simpáticas umas às outras pelo primeiro nome, ou parte dele, foi um desastre. Espero que ele tenha ao menos se dado conta disso. _

_- E esses Evans, quem são? Nunca ouvi falar. Você é...? - Bellatrix me perguntou, de forma esnobe. _

_O sobrenome da minha família era bastante comum, mas pelo jeito dela, achei que ela estava falando de algum tipo de aristocracia. Vai ver os Black eram ricos e poderosos, qualquer coisa assim. _

_- Bela, que importa quem são os Evans? - Sirius perguntou, sentando-se. _

_Olhei para Tiago e ele encarava as meninas um pouco apreensivo. _

_- Que importa, Si? Ora, se nunca ouvimos falar dos Evans, então sua amiguinha deve ser..._

_- Nem mais uma palavra, Bellatrix! Você não vai ofender a garota, seja como for!_

_Foi a primeira vez que eu vi Sirius nervoso. Ele se levantou e falou, quase gritando, apontado o dedo na cara da prima. _

_Eu dei um passo para trás e pisei no pé de Tiago. Ele segurou no meu braço, como um sinal de que estava tudo bem. Senti que ele estava a postos para interferir e segurar Sirius a qualquer momento. _

_Mas Bellatrix apenas cruzou os braços e passou a encarar a janela. Narcisa mordeu os lábios e segurou o braço de Sirius, pedindo para ele se sentar. Senti a respiração aliviada de Tiago sobre meu ombro. _

_Tiago passou por mim com cuidado e se sentou, puxando Sirius para que ele fizesse o mesmo. Mas ele passou a mão nos cabelos lisos, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e me disse, ainda de pé._

_- Quer sentar aqui com a gente, Lilian?_

_- Eu acho melhor não. Mas obrigada, Sirius. - eu respondi o óbvio, agradecendo o convite, a defesa e o "Lilian". _

_Não havia nada físico se interpondo entre as meninas e Sirius e Tiago, mas naquele momento eu soube o quão eles eram diferentes. E, embora eu não gostasse de Sirius, senti que ele tinha algo de bom no fundo do coração dele. Ele tinha me defendido de algo que eu ainda não entendia bem, mas agiu como se a prima estivesse ferindo seus princípios, seus ideais. E meu pai sempre me ensinou a importância disso, a importância do caráter. _

_Eu devo confessar que nutria um fio de esperança de que Sirius e Tiago levantassem dali e viessem comigo procurar outro lugar no trem. Ou que, pelo menos Tiago o fizesse, já que não parecia tão íntimo das meninas. Mas, realmente, não teria nenhum cabimento. Eles já tinham se importado o bastante com uma magricela estranha naquele dia. _

_Naquela cabine, estavam os ditos "populares" e, pelo meu histórico escolar, meu lugar era bem longe deles. _

_M se mexeu em meu colo. Sirius estava fazendo caretas e brincando com ela. Quando ele latiu, imitando um cachorro, os pêlos dela se arrepiaram e eu a ajeitei melhor para não ser arranhada. _

_Eu olhei para Tiago e os nós dois rimos. De relance, via as garotas fazerem pouco caso. _

_- Bom, eu vou procurar outro lugar. A gente se vê. - eu disse, finalmente. _

_- Até mais, Lily! - disse Sirius, e acariciou M. _

_Dei um sorriso meio forçado. Tinha que me esforçar para não me zangar com Sirius, que tinha acabado de me defender, embora fosse particularmente difícil com aquele "Lily". Como tudo tem um lado bom, percebi que Bellatrix se mordia de ódio. Ou ela tinha me detestado mortalmente ou era apaixonada pelo Sirius. Ou ambos, o mais provável. _

_Eu avancei em direção ao fundo do trem, procurando uma cabine. Esbarrei em um garoto que conseguia ser mais baixo que eu e meio gordinho. Eu pedi desculpas e ele sorriu, mostrando dentes grandes e proeminentes. Senti uma dor no estômago e pensei no lanche que tinha na bolsa. M se mexeu, inquieta, em meu colo. Talvez ela também estivesse com fome. _

_Todas as cabines pareciam estar cheias. Por fim, encontrei uma que tinha apenas um garoto. Desejei que ele não estivesse esperando ninguém, pois sabia que se eu avançasse mais para o fundo, encontraria aqueles retardados que haviam me empurrado. _

_- Posso me sentar aqui? - arrisquei. _

_Sem resposta. Era meu dia de ser ignorada. _

_O trem apitou, avisando sua partida. O garoto, que estivera encarando a janela, pareceu despertar de repente de um transe e, então notou minha presença. _

_- Oi! Posso te ajudar? - ele disse, gentil. _

_- Você está esperando alguém? É que as outras cabines estão cheias..._

_- Não, não. Pode sentar. Como é o seu nome?_

_- Lilian... Lilian Evans. - eu disse, um pouco receosa, depois do que se passara na outra cabine. _

_- O meu é Remo Lupin. Muito prazer, Lilian. _

_Eu entrei na cabine e me sentei de frente a Remo. Coloquei minha gata ao meu lado e ela logo se entregou a um cochilo. _

_- É o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts?_

_- É, sim. _

_- O meu também. Seus pais são bruxos? - Remo perguntou, interessado. _

_- Não, eles são trouxas. _

_- Puxa! Deve ter sido um choque!_

_Nós rimos. Remo era muito agradável._

_- Sabe, eu sou meio a meio. Meu pai é bruxo, minha mãe é trouxa. _

_- Nossa! Como eles se casaram?_

_- Meu pai veio do leste, dos Bálcãs. Ele era refugiado de uma batalha mágica que destruiu o povoado dele. Ele foi parar na Itália, onde conheceu minha mãe. Meu avô, pai dela, gostou tanto dele que incentivou o casamento. Só depois descobriram que meu pai era bruxo. Também foi um choque. - ele explicou, rindo. _

_- Então, você é italiano?_

_- Sim, mas vim para cá pequeno._

_- Ah, por isso você não tem sotaque..._

_Remo era daqueles poucos garotos que, apesar de ter a nossa idade, consegue se comportar tendo a nossa idade. Diferente da maioria dos meninos, que se comporta como se tivesse cinco anos a menos. Ou seja, ele era daqueles poucos garotos que conseguiam conversar civilizadamente com uma garota. Sem parecer político em campanha. Sem te chamar por apelido sem autorização ou te beijar no rosto. _

_Ele tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos cor de mel. Seu rosto era bonito, mas carregava profundas olheiras. Estava usando uma calça jeans batida como a minha e uma camiseta meio desbotada. Notei que ele tinha mais pêlos nos braços do que o comum. _

_- Doces, queridos? - uma velhinha abriu a cabine, mostrando um carrinho com diversas guloseimas. _

_- O que tem de chocolate? - Remo perguntou, animado. _

_Eu sorri, satisfeita. Sou chocólatra, como minha mãe diz. _


	4. Grifinória, ainda bem!

**4. Grifinória, ainda bem!**

Quando o sinal do trem tocou, Remo e eu fomos até o compartimento de bagagens para pegar nossas vestes. Tivemos que tomar cuidado para não sermos atropelados no caminho, pois havia bastante tumulto. Eu não sei como Remo não me perdeu de vista, com essa minha altura de cogumelo. Provavelmente, foi por causa do meu cabelo acaju.

A fila para se trocar no banheiro feminino foi uma tortura. Duas garotas esbarraram em mim e foram correndo para o começo da fila. Quando vi quem eram, tive certeza de que fora de propósito: as primas nojentas do Sirius.

-Nossa, Lilian, ainda na fila?

Remo já se trocara e voltara. Estava com o cabelo penteado de lado e parecia ter lavado o rosto. Minha mãe gostaria do cabelo dele. Ela sempre comentava comigo quando me levava à escola e via algum menino assim, geralmente os mais quietinhos.

Nessas horas, eu odiava ser menina. Por que as garotas maiores demoram tanto no banheiro? Será que eu vou ser assim algum dia?

Minha vez demorou tanto que eu estava quase desistindo e colocando as vestes por cima da minha roupa mesmo. Já estava achando que chegaríamos à escola antes de eu poder entrar no banheiro.

Por fim, a garota da minha frente, que havia demorado uma eternidade lá dentro, saiu. Confesso que tive que dar um empurrãozinho com o corpo para afastar a menina de trás, que estava prontíssima para entrar na minha frente. Vou me lembrar de colocar as vestes bem antes da hora, da próxima vez em que viajar nesse trem.

Quando me vesti com aquelas roupas tão diferentes, tão formais, tão distantes da minha realidade, me senti incrivelmente importante. Importante como aquelas pessoas ricas para as quais papai trabalha. Quase como uma promotora como eu via nos filmes de julgamento.

Saí e Remo estava me esperando. Além de ser simpático e gostar de chocolate, ele devia ser muito, muito paciente. Tanto tempo havia se passado, que nem pudemos voltar à cabine. O trem já apitava, chegando ao seu destino.

Do lado de fora do trem, Hagrid balançava uma espécie de lampião.

- Alunos do primeiro ano! Venham comigo! Alunos do primeiro ano!

- Caramba, que cara enorme!

- Ah, é o Hagrid! Ele é muito legal!

Remo arregalou os olhos. Eu também custara a acreditar na bondade de Hagrid até vê-lo sorrindo.

Hagrid nos conduziu por um caminho estreito até a beira de um imenso lago. De lá, todos contemplaram, maravilhados, a silhueta de um enorme castelo cheio de torres. Será que era o que eu estava pensando? Será que o castelo e a escola eram o mesmo lugar?

Detive-me no lago, encarando-o apreensiva. Não sei nadar. Segurei M com força.

- Vamos, entrem nos barcos! Quatro em cada um! – Hagrid gritou.

Só agora reparara. Havia uma dezena de barquinhos encostados à margem. Remo puxou meu braço, fazendo sinal para que ocupássemos um dos barcos.

Eu entreguei M a Remo, apoiei-me na mão dele e entrei, receosa. Eu nunca gostei de barcos. Eles me deixam enjoada. Nesse ponto, sou como minha mãe.

- Esses dois vão com vocês! – Hagrid disse, trazendo consigo dois garotos envergonhados.

- Oi... eu sou Frank Longbotton. – disse o primeiro, de cabelos pretos cortados como os de um índio.

- Meu nome é Marc Chang. – disse o segundo, de olhos puxados.

- Eu...

- Eu...

Remo e eu começamos a falar ao mesmo tempo. Nós rimos. Ele foi cavalheiro e indicou que eu falasse, devolvendo M aos meus braços.

- Meu nome é Lílian Evans. E esse é Remo Lupin.

Apresentações feitas, logo estávamos conversando. Marc parecia inteligentíssimo e Frank gostava muito de um tal de Quadribol, que eu não sabia o que era, mas acreditei que fosse um esporte, pelo entusiasmo dos meninos.

Hagrid ficou sozinho em um barco. Não caberia mais ninguém com ele, de qualquer forma. Ele partiu na frente e todos os barquinhos o seguiram.

Era incrível. Não havia vela, nem remo, nem motor. E os barcos se moviam todos em perfeita sincronia, deslizando pelo lago sem remexer as águas.

O dia já acabaça e uma clara lua quarto crescente surgia no céu. Logo escureceria por completo.

- Ah, acho que vai ser uma noite linda! Vejam como a lua está brilhante! Adoro a lua! – eu disse. Era encantada pela lua.

- Lílian, pela primeira vez, vou ter que discordar de você. – Remo disse, com gentileza.

- Por quê? Não gosta da lua?

Ele apenas fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Como alguém podia não gostar da lua? Tão bela, misteriosa, romântica, hipnotizante... Achei que só os lobisomens das histórias que papai contava não gostassem da lua. Talvez ela traga para Remo alguma lembrança ruim. Decidi não perguntar mais.

Uma agitação nos barcos da ponta chamou nossa atenção. Um barco passara na frente de Hagrid. Aquilo tinha virado uma corrida? A sincronia havia sido quebrada. Estimulados pelo primeiro barco, outros tentavam fazer com que os seus fossem mais rápidos. Poucos conseguiam.

No primeiro colocado, ou seja, o barco que causou toda a confusão, os "tripulantes" levantavam e atiravam água, balançando a mini-embarcação.

- Todos quietos! Por Merlin, quem conseguiu fazer isso? Garotos de onze anos quebrando feitiços tão antigos? Esse mundo está perdido! – Hagrid estava muito bravo.

E o barco seguia na liderança. Hagrid foi atrás deles. Nós podíamos ouvir seus gritos.

- O quê? São vocês? Não acredito! John e Claire vão saber disso, ouviu, Sr. Potter!

- Tinha que ser! – pensei alto demais.

Os meninos do meu barco se viraram para mim. Percebi que eles estavam se divertindo com a travessura de Sirius e Tiago, inclusive Remo. Ou, dizendo melhor, especialmente Remo.

- Conhece os marotos ali? – Remo perguntou.

- Ah, mais ou menos... eu os vi umas duas vezes só.

Não quis dar muitos detalhes. Não acho que seja exatamente um orgulho conhecer os garotos mais bagunceiros da turma, que vão levar a maior bronca antes mesmo de as aulas começarem.

A algazarra se tornou mais intensa. Hagrid havia transformado seu barco em uma espécie de lancha e zarpara em direção ao barco de Sirius e Tiago. Mas era tarde demais. Eles já atracavam na outra margem e desciam do barco aos pulos. Com eles, estavam duas meninas que eu, infelizmente, imaginava quem eram. Os quatro se abraçavam, como perfeitos bobos alegres.

Tão impressionante quanto o "feito" deles, foi o som que eu ouvi então. Palmas. Muitas. Acompanhas de assovios e gritos em geral. Era isso mesmo. Todos estavam de pé em seus barcos, aplaudindo Sirius, Tiago, e as insuportáveis primas Black.

Remo estava se divertindo muito. Estranhamente, eu achava que ele vibrava tanto quanto Sirius e Tiago. Tanto que ele gritou, usando as mãos para direcionar a voz.

- Dá-lhe Marotos!

Não era para ser um espetáculo, mas a pequena multidão de alunos do primeiro ano ali foi à loucura.

Ouviu-se primeiro uma vozinha ao longe, que depois se tornou um coro geral, exceto, talvez, por mim e por uns garotos mal encarados.

- Marotos! Marotos!

Em um gesto patético, Sirius e Tiago deram as mãos e inclinaram as costas para frente, em agradecimento. As meninas faziam poses ridículas ao redor deles.

Remo ainda conseguia rir daquela cena deprimente. Ele devia conhecer aqueles dois... aqueles dois marotos. O que mais poderia explicar tamanha proximidade, que até eu podia sentir, quando eles estavam separados por quase um quarto de lago?

- Remo, você conhece Potter e os Black? – perguntei, tentando parecer impessoal.

- Potter e quem? – estava difícil mesmo ouvir com a barulheira.

- Black! – disse mais alto.

Remo se sentou, quieto, me puxando para que eu sentasse junto.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você os conhece ou não?

- Não, não conheço. Foi estranho, uma espécie de dèjá vu. Por alguns instantes, senti como se os conhecesse... – ele disse, pensativo.

- Mas já ouviu falar? Você se incomodou com os sobrenomes...

- Dos Potter, nunca ouvi falar. Mas dos Black... Pelo que meu pai conta, não são boa gente. A família Black é...

- Não, o Sirius é diferente!

Foi muito mais por instinto do que pela razão que eu quase me exaltei com o menino que vinha sendo mais gentil comigo desde que eu entrara no mundo bruxo. Mas eu tinha que defender o Sirius. Era quase uma dívida, afinal, ele, bem ou mal, tentara me proteger de algo relacionado ao meu sobrenome também.

Remo ficou meio assustado. Eu contei a ele o episódio do trem e ele deu razão total a Sirius, mas não me disse o motivo.

- Agora, as meninas, essas sim devem seguir a regra da família... – deixei escapar.

Frank e Marc já haviam sentado e estavam ouvindo nossa conversa. Pronto, todos iam saber que eu não gosto das primas Black. Entretanto, essa não parecia ser a parte que mais interessava a eles.

- Quer dizer que tem um Black do bem mesmo?

E lá estava eu, de novo, fazendo a maior propaganda do Sirius, de quem eu não era particularmente tão fã assim. Ou será que era?

Enfim, a festa dos meninos acabara. Vi uma sombra parada atrás deles e depois eles se virarem e seguirem a sombra, cochichando uns com os outros.

Hagrid voltou, ofegante. Os barcos voltaram a andar, devagar e em harmonia.

- Desculpa, pessoal. É a primeira vez que isso acontece... – ele disse, nervoso.

O resto do percurso seguiu com murmúrios em quase todos os barcos. Pelo andar da carruagem, ou melhor, dos barcos, acho que Sirius e Tiago vão se tornar ídolos escolares.

Quando chegamos à outra margem, Hagrid acompanhou nosso desembarque. Parecia inquieto.

- A Vice-Diretora deveria levar vocês. Mas ela foi cuidar de quatro alunos muito especiais. – todos riram baixinho. – Então, vou deixá-los no salão onde vocês esperarão por ela para a Cerimônia do Sorteio das Casas.

O Sorteio das Casas? Tinha me esquecido das Casas... Será que era decidido na sorte? Eu sempre tirava os menores números no dado...

Entramos no castelo e atravessamos algumas masmorras, frias e molhadas. Inexplicavelmente, alguns alunos pareciam adorar o lugar. Depois, subimos alguns lances de escada e Hagrid nos deixou em uma sala grande com armaduras medievais.

- Já sabe sobre as Casas, Lílian? – Remo perguntou.

- Não muito. Conheci algumas pessoas que eram da Grifinória e só.

- Ah, acho que a gente não tem muito com o que se preocupar. Da pior Casa, já estamos fora.

- Como assim?

- A Sonserina é a Casa que abriga os bruxos mais perversos. Mas lá, só se costuma aceitar os chamados sangue-puros. Como nossas famílias têm trouxas, estamos livres.

Fiquei pensando naquilo. A família Black, pelo que eu pude perceber, não tinha uma reputação muito boa... Será que Sirius ia parar nessa tal de Sonserina?

Uma senhora um pouco mais nova do que a minha falecida avó, de aparência séria e severa com os cabelos amarrados em um comportado coque surgiu na porta da sala. Dois garotos e duas garotas a acompanhavam.

- Atenção, por favor!

Ela só precisou dizer uma vez. Imediatamente, as pessoas pararam, e fizeram o máximo de esforço possível para não encararem as "novas estrelas" da escola, que se juntavam ao grupo. M também não ousou se mexer em meu colo.

- Meu nome é Minerva McGonagall. Sou Vice-Diretora de Hogwarts, Diretora da Grifinória e Professora de Transfiguração.

Ela falou muito rápido. Parecia muitíssimo mais brava do que minha professora de matemática. Mesmo assim, eu a admirei desde aquele momento, pois ela se fazia respeitar sem nenhum esforço.

- Eu serei breve. Estamos atrasados. Tenho apenas algumas recomendações. – ela continuou. – Primeiro, quero que saibam que o que ocorreu no lago será devidamente punido. Esses alunos estão, inclusive, ameaçados de expulsão.

Houve um murmúrio na sala. Expulsão? Essa escola era mais rígida do que eu pensava. Os "infratores" se entreolharam.

A Vice-Diretora voltou a falar e todos se calaram.

- Muito bem. Em minutos, vamos entrar no Grande Salão para a Cerimônia de Seleção. Eu vou chamar seus nomes em ordem alfabética e vocês virão até mim para serem selecionados. Quando tiverem a resposta, deverão se dirigir à mesa de sua Casa.

Ela fez uma breve pausa.

- A Casa a que vocês pertencerem será onde vocês viverão, dormirão e farão amigos. Todo ano, é realizado um campeonato entre as Casas. Por cumprirem corretamente suas tarefas, vocês ganham pontos para suas Casas. Desobedecendo as regras, vocês perdem pontos. Entenderam? – ela terminou, olhando para Sirius e Tiago.

Todos assentiram e os meninos se entreolharam novamente.

- Bem, sigam-me.

Minerva McGonagall saiu da sala a passos rápidos e nós a seguimos, da forma mais organizada que conseguimos. Alguns rostos estavam apavorados. Sirius e Tiago riam, um pouco nervosos. Bellatrix e Narcisa conversavam animadamente. Ninguém diria que eles estavam ameaçados de expulsão.

- Tomara que fiquemos na mesma Casa, Lílian. – Remo me disse com um sorriso e fez um carinho na cabeça de M.

Quando entramos no tal Grande Salão, levei um baita susto. O local era muito iluminado e havia velas suspensas no ar por toda a parte. Será que estávamos ao ar livre? Olhei para cima e podia-se ver o céu lá fora, agora uma bela noite enluarada. Nas próximas noites, seria lua cheia, minha lua preferida.

- Remo, olha só o teto! Que coisa linda!

Ele olhou para mim, quase virando os olhos. Estava pálido e suava.

- Você está bem? – perguntei, preocupada.

- Sim, só um pouco nervoso.

Acho que ele mentiu. Pensei no que poderia fazer. O menino parecia prestes a desmaiar.

Passamos paralelos a quatro grandes mesas e, ao fundo, uma mesa na horizontal, onde deviam estar, imaginei, os professores da escola. No centro dessa mesa, um senhor me sorriu. Dumbledore, o velhinho maluco que fora me visitar no dia em que eu descobri que era bruxa.

Eu tentei apontar para Remo com os olhos, indicando que ele estava passando mal. Talvez ele pudesse curá-lo com um feitiço, ou sei lá. Ele pareceu um pouco preocupado, ergueu as mãos e encostou uma palma na outra, devagar.

Acompanhando as mãos dele, olhei para o teto. O céu desaparecera. Fora substituído por um bonito desenho de feiticeiros medievais.

A Vice-Diretora se virou, de repente, para Remo.

- Sr. Lupin, o senhor está bem? - ela perguntou, alarmada.

E Remo estava bem, surpreendentemente. Sua cor havia voltado. Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça e engoliu em seco.

Continuamos andando até que McGonagall parou, indicando que esperássemos. Ela colocou um banquinho com um Chapéu velho em cima em frente à posição de Dumbledore.

Para minha surpresa, o Chapéu velho tinha uma espécie de boca e começou a cantar uma canção sobre as Casas da Escola. Pelo que entendi, os alunos seriam escolhidos segundo sua personalidade. Talvez, então, eu ficasse na mesma Casa de Remo, pois éramos bastante parecidos. A menos, é claro, que gostar ou não da lua fosse um fator relevante. De qualquer forma, o mais estranho era que o tal Chapéu é que ia nos escolher.

Quando o Chapéu terminou, todos bateram palmas e Sirius e Tiago assobiaram. Eles já vinham dançando durante a canção, que nem ritmo tinha direito.

McGonagall pegou um pergaminho e começou a chamar os nomes escrito nele.

- Black, Bellatrix!

A garota insuportável sentou-se no banquinho e McGonagall colocou o Chapéu em sua cabeça. Não levou nem meio segundo para ele dizer bem alto.

- Sonserina!

Ela saiu sorrindo e se sentou na ponta de uma mesa cheio de gente estranha, mas que a recebeu muito bem.

Tomei um susto quando vi um fantasma rondando a mesa deles. E eu que não acreditava nas histórias do papai. O fantasma estava muito bem vestido, se é que se pode dizer isso, e parecia assustador e desprezível ao mesmo tempo. Mas olhou com aprovação para a recém-chegada.

- Black, Narcisa! – McGonagall chamou mais um nome.

O Chapéu ficou alguns poucos segundos na cabeça da loira azeda e depois anunciou.

- Sonserina!

A menina correu e abraçou a prima. As duas davam gritinhos histéricos e pareciam felicíssimas.

- Black, Sirius!

Então, era a vez de Sirius. Ai, será que ele também ia para a Sonserina? Eu tinha certeza de que ele era diferente. Torci para que ele conseguisse outra Casa.

Remo aguçou os olhos para ver a seleção de Sirius. Marc e Frank também. Bellatrix e Narcisa nem piscavam. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e vi que Tiago roía as unhas.

Sirius se dirigiu, hesitante, ao banquinho e sentou sem conforto. Quando McGonagall colocou o Chapéu na cabeça dele, ele fechou os olhos.

Passaram-se vários minutos. Reparei que Dumbledore estava ligeiramente apreensivo e Hagrid olhava desconfiado.

Finalmente, o Chapéu se decidiu, proclamando em alto e bom tom.

- Grifinória!

Sirius gritava como louco. Ele correu e quase pulou no colo de Tiago quando o abraçou. Até eu, que já estava me acostumando com a peça, custei a acreditar, mas ele beijou a McGonagall e também o Chapéu velho, levantando-o bem alto. Para melhor definir, ele parecia um jogador de futebol quando marca um gol no final do jogo, garantindo o campeonato.

McGonagall ficou visivelmente constrangida. Acho que ninguém jamais havia feito uma, digamos, comemoração, assim na Cerimônia de Seleção. Mas eu pude ver um risinho no canto dos lábios dela enquanto Sirius festejava.

Já Dumbledore não disfarçava nenhum pouco. Exibia um sorriso radiante. Hagrid, por outro lado, parecia surpreso. A mesa da Grifinória também estava surpresa, mas se levantaram e aplaudiram.

Eu estava realmente feliz por Sirius. Ficar na Grifinória deve ter sido uma conquista e tanto para ele.

- É, Lílian, você estava certa! – Remo me disse, sorrindo.

Mas nem todo mundo estava contente. Antes que Sirius chegasse à mesa da Grifinória, todos se viraram ao ouvir um estridente grito sonserino.

- Naaaaão!

Bellatrix saiu de sua mesa, correu e puxou o braço de Sirius, que olhou para ela, incrédulo.

- Não, Si! Seu lugar é conosco! Você não pode ficar nesse lugar com... com essa gente!

- Bella, cai na real... Me deixa. Depois a gente se fala...

Sirius estava tentando não levá-la a sério. Não sei como ele é com as outras pessoas, mas a impressão que tenho é que ele não perde a paciência logo de imediato com a prima.

McGonagall ia interferir, mas Dumbledore, que observava tudo com as sobrancelhas erguidas, deu-lhe um olhar significativo e ela se conteve.

- Vem, Si. Vamos para a Sonserina. Seu lugar é conosco, com a sua família. Vai ser muito melhor para você! Anda, vem! – ela gritou e o puxou mais forte.

- O meu lugar é onde eu escolhi, Bellatrix! E já faz tempo que eu sei o que é melhor para mim! E é longe da minha família! Longe das idéias doentias de vocês! – ele gritou a plenos pulmões e se soltou com violência, machucando o braço dela.

Mais um segundo de discussão e haveria uma briga feia. Dumbledore interveio bem a tempo.

- Srta. Black, por favor, volte a sua mesa! – ele disse, com firmeza.

Ela voltou, hesitante, para a mesa da Sonserina sem virar as costas para Sirius e se sentou com dificuldade. Narcisa acariciou o cabelo da prima.

- Acho que esse episódio mostrou a eficácia do nosso velho Chapéu Seletor, pois acabamos de ver que tanto a Srta. Bellatrix Black quanto o Sr. Sirius Black foram mandados para os seus devidos lugares. E quero lembrar uma coisa muito importante dita pelo Sr. Black. Ele escolheu onde queria ficar. É assim que mudamos o rumo dos acontecimentos. É assim que provamos quem somos. Por nossas escolhas.

Fez se uma pessoa. Era incrível como aquele velhinho transbordava sabedoria. Sirius ainda respirava fundo.

- Agora, Sr. Black, sua Casa o aguarda! – ele disse, com alegria.

A mesa da Grifinória voltou a se levantar para receber Sirius e todos aplaudiram. Dessa vez, eu também me juntei ao coro de palmas. Só a Sonserina não se mobilizou. No rosto de Bellatrix, um misto de ódio e tristeza.

Sirius sentou-se e, bem relacionado como era, logo estava conversando com todo mundo.

- Bom, vamos continuar a seleção. – Dumbledore disse, afinal.

A Vice-Diretora, já um pouco impaciente, mas com um sorriso quase bondoso, continuou a chamar os nomes dos pergaminhos. O Chapéu se decidiu rápido sobre a maioria deles.

- Bright, Esther!

- Lufa-Lufa!

- Brown, Janet!

- Corvinal!

- Bullstrode, Raph!

- Sonserina!

- Chang, Marc!

- Corvinal!

Acenei de longe para meu companheiro de barco, que ia para uma mesa ao fundo.

- Crouch, Bartô!

- Lufa-Lufa!

- Diggory, Joseph!

- Lufa-Lufa!

- Evans, Lílian!

Chegara a minha vez. Remo me sussurrou "Boa sorte".

O banco era um pouco alto para mim e minhas pernas balançavam no ar. Quando o Chapéu me foi colocado sobre a cabeça, não vi mais nada. Ficou tudo escuro. Acho que ele era grande demais para mim. Eu ouvi uma vozinha na minha cabeça enquanto acariciava minha gata para tentar me acalmar. .

"Vejamos... Suporta a dor. Tem uma mente e tanto. Mas essa coragem e esse coração pertencem a... "

- Grifinória! – anunciou o Chapéu, afinal.

Eu ia para a Grifinória! A Casa preferida de Hagrid, Molly, e Arthur. A Casa de Sirius. Pude ver Remo me sorrindo quando a Vice-Diretora tirou o Chapéu da minha cabeça.

A mesa da minha Casa parecia ter gostado do meu ingresso e comemorava bastante.

- Lílian, que bom que você veio para cá! – Molly me disse, sorrindo. Arthur estava mais ao fundo da mesa e acenou, animado.

Meus pés saíram do chão. Eu estava flutuando. Literalmente. Senti apertarem minha cintura como quando se usa um cinto pequeno no último botão. M miou em desespero.

- A Lily é nossa!

Olhei para cima. Dois olhos cinzas e algumas mechas lisas de cabelos pretos me sorriam.

- Sirius, pára! Me põe no chão! – eu disse, balançando os pés.

Eu tive receio de que ele me largasse com força no chão, como acontece nos desenhos animados que eu gostava de assistir na televisão. Mas, ao invés disso, ele abaixou delicadamente até que meus pés estivessem seguros no chão e, por fim, soltou minha cintura, deixando-me respirar melhor.

Algumas pessoas me encaravam, incertas, mas a maioria continuava festejando. Eu me virei para ralhar com Sirius, mas ele já estava sorrindo, de braços bem abertos.

- Lily! Estamos na Grifinória! – ele me deu um abraço forte seguido de um beijo bem estalado na bochecha.

Foram mais alguns segundos sem respirar. Quando aquele garoto maluco ia parar de me beijar e me chamar assim? Comecei a pensar que ter ficado na Corvinal ou na Lufa-Lufa não teriam sido más idéias.

- Vem, senta aqui, Lily! – ele me puxou pela mão, me arrastando para o lugar ao lado dele.

- Esse é meu amigo do segundo ano, o Thomas Jordan. Thomas, essa é a Lily!

- Lílian, por favor. – tomei coragem de dizer e cumprimentei Thomas, que parecia ter acabado de conhecer Sirius, com um breve sorriso.

Sirius me olhou, pensativo, por alguns segundos. Depois, desandou a falar de novo.

- Lily, aquele lá no fundo é o Arthur, monitor. E essa na sua diagonal é a Molly, também monitora. Eles são namorados. A Diretora da nossa Casa é a McGonagall, a velhinha do Chapéu ali. Parece brava, né? A gente vai ficar numa torre e...

- Ora, ora, belos olhos, senhorita! – a cabeça de um fantasma me disse.

Não tive opção. Segurei forte no braço de Sirius, que me olhou, divertido.

- Esse é o Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, Lily! Nosso fantasma-mascote!

- Por favor, Sr. Black... Sir Nicholas, o fantasma da Grifinória, seu criado, Srta...

- Evans. – respondi, com os olhos arregalados e sem conseguir largar o braço de Sirius.

Ele fez uma breve reverência e eu e todas as meninas gritamos. Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado e ele a recolocou no lugar. Agora entendia porque Sirius o havia chamado de Quase Sem Cabeça.

Nick se desculpou e saiu flutuando. Quando eu percebi que ainda segurava o braço de Sirius, soltei-o rapidamente. Ele riu.

- Fiskar, Barbara!

Voltei os olhos para a seleção. Parece que também houvera uma breve pausa depois da minha escolha.

- Corvinal! – anunciou o Chapéu.

- Hitful, Courtney!

- Sonserina!

- Hook, Elis!

- Grifinória!

Todos aplaudimos a nossa nova colega. Era uma menina de cabelos bem pretos e rebeldes e olhos incrivelmente amarelos, atentos como os de um falcão. Sirius pareceu adorá-la.

- Oi, Elis, tudo bem?

- Então, você é o famoso Black? – a garota disse. Parecia levemente irônica.

Elis tinha um jeito austero, mas, na verdade, era bastante simpática. Logo, ela e Sirius estavam conversando, animados, sobre o tal Quadribol. Como eu era leiga no assunto, voltei-me para a seleção.

- Hook, Newton!

- Meu irmão... – Elis nos disse.

- Será que vai vir para cá? – arrisquei.

- Espero que não. Ele não me daria sossego...- ela disse.

Sirius riu. Eu imaginei Petúnia na Grifinória e ri também.

- Vocês tem irmãos? – Elis perguntou, casualmente.

- Sim! – eu e Sirius respondemos, juntos.

- Eu tenho uma irmã. Mas não acho que ela seja literalmente uma bruxa... – eu disse quando percebi que Sirius não queria falar muito mais sobre sua família.

- Ah, sua família é trouxa?

- É. – respondi, cautelosa. Percebi Sirius atento.

Mas todos que ouviram se interessaram e começaram a me perguntar todo o tipo de coisa. Eles ficavam maravilhados com os fatos mais simples da minha vida. Arthur, só de ouvir a palavra "trouxa", veio sentar-se perto de nós. Sirius respirou aliviado. Elis também. Seu irmão tinha ido parar na Corvinal.

- Jordan, Robert!

Foi a vez de Thomas esticar o pescoço, atento. Na certa, era seu irmão.

- Corvinal!

Thomas soltou um suspiro de desapontamento. Diferente de Elis, acho que ele queria o irmão por perto. Sirius bateu nas costas dele.

- Joshnet, Alice!

- Corvinal!

- Jorkins, Berta!

- Grifinória!

Todos nós aplaudimos. A menina tinha cabelos castanhos e bochechas rosadas. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Oi, tudo bem, qual é o seu nome?

- Lílian Evans...

- Oi, Lily! Eu sou a Berta. Prazer. Ainda bem que ficamos na Grifinória, não é mesmo? Ai, eu não podia nem pensar em ir para outra Casa e...

Ah, não! Uma "Sirius"! Socorro! Tudo o que eu queria fazer era apresentá-los e sair do meio deles. Pensando bem, nem seria necessário apresentá-los.

- Então, amiga, me conta! Eu vi você de papo com o grandão aí do seu lado. Como você conheceu esse gato?

- Bem, eu...

- Poxa, Lily, nem apresenta, hein? – Sirius, muito modesto, ouviu a palavra "gato" e se identificou na hora.

- Oi, prazer, eu sou o Sirius! – e, tradicionalmente, beijou a garota, que ficou com um sorriso idiota na cara durante meia hora.

Era Betinha para lá, Si para cá e Lily para todo lado, ia-ia-ô. Não teve jeito. Eu acabei ficando no meio dos dois. Mas, no fim, gostei da Berta. Ela era engraçadíssima e sempre tinha algo de curioso para contar.

- Longbotton, Frank!

- Grifinória!

Fiquei feliz por ter Frank, um dos meus companheiros de barco, na Grifinória. Sorri para ele e ele acenou. Sentou-se ao lado de Elis, que pareceu preferi-lo a Sirius.

- Lovegood, Paul!

- Corvinal!

- Lupin, Remo!

Virei para a seleção, apreensiva. Sirius me olhou, intrigado. Remo tinha que vir para a Grifinória, tinha que vir. Cruzei os dedos.

- Grifinória!

Aplaudi muito. Fui das mais animadas. Tive até vontade de dar um daqueles assobios iguais aos do Sirius.

Quando Remo chegou à mesa, me abraçou forte. Mas não impediu minha respiração como Sirius, é claro.

- Lílian, que bom!

Nós sorrimos. Era muito bom ter Remo por perto.

Sirius nos olhava com um sorriso, carinhoso. Mais uma vez, não foram necessárias apresentações.

- Parabéns, cara! – ele bateu nas costas de Remo.

Quando Remo se virou, eu, novamente, tive a sensação de que eles já se conheciam. Era uma estranha cumplicidade estampada no olhar deles.

- Valeu! – Remo disse, afinal.

- Sirius Black. – ele estendeu a mão.

- Remo Lupin. – ele apertou com uma mão e depois juntou a outra, como num gesto de antiga amizade.

Remo sentou-se na nossa frente. Ele se deu tão bem com Sirius, que eu chegava a me sentir excluída da conversa. Até ele! Por que será que todo mundo se deslumbrava com o idiota do Sirius menos eu? Ou será que eu apenas não percebia?

- Malfoy, Lúcio!

- Sonserina!

Sirius fez uma cara de nojo.

- Malfoy, Shirley!

- Sonserina!

Sirius pensou um pouco, mas não fez a mesma cara.

- McMillan, Albert!

- Lufa-Lufa!

- Panold, Phillip!

- Sonserina!

- Parkinson, Daniel!

- Sonserina!

- Patil, Marie!

- Corvinal!

- Pearl, Judie!

- Lufa-Lufa!

- Pettigrew, Pedro!

O Chapéu pareceu hesitar e sair de órbita, mas após alguns segundos, anunciou em modo automático:

- Grifinória!

O garoto gordinho e baixinho se dirigiu a nossa mesa. Ele olhava fixamente para Sirius, idolatrando-o. Abaixei os olhos. Remo olhou para mim e eu disse a ele que estava tudo bem.

Pedro sentou-se longe de nós, mas ainda encarava Sirius. Não sei o que havia de errado com ele, mas não suportava olhá-lo por muito tempo.

- Pomfrey, Papoula!

- Lufa-Lufa!

- Potter, Tiago!

Sirius se levantou. Eu me virei, atenta. Onde será que o menino atrapalhado de cabelos bagunçados ia ficar?

- Grifinória! – disse o Chapéu, sem muita demora.

Sirius correu e abraçou Tiago, antes que ele pudesse se aproximar da mesa. Talvez ninguém mais tenha reparado, mas havia lágrimas nos olhos de bebê de Sirius.

Tiago chegou à mesa praticamente carregado pelo amigo.

- Bem-vindo, Tiago! – eu disse, simpática.

- Legal, Lílian! Todos nós na Grifinória! Ainda bem!

Tiago cumprimentou Remo e a afinidade também foi imediata. Logo, os três conversavam como amigos de sempre. Eu comecei a pensar que precisaria de uma amiga, pois ia ser muito difícil disputar a atenção dos meninos.

- Prickman, Juliette!

- Sonserina!

- Pullman, Susan!

- Grifinória!

Nossa nova colega tinha olhos levemente puxados e cabelos bem lisos. Os meninos gostaram dela. Para infelicidade deles, ela sentou-se longe de nós.

- Redart, Rose!

- Lufa-Lufa!

- Shung, Lin!

- Corvinal!

- Snape, Severo!

Um garoto franzino de cabelos bem oleosos se dirigiu timidamente ao banquinho. Ele andava curvado e encontrou meu olhar quando se sentou. Foi um olhar familiar e eu me esforcei para lembrar se já o tinha visto antes, mas minha memória me traiu.

Novamente, foi como se o Chapéu falhasse. Há algumas semanas, antes de conhecer a magia, eu explicaria o fato como "bateria fraca". De qualquer forma, suponho que se gaste algum tipo de energia em analisar a personalidade de tanta gente. É para isso que os psicólogos ganham dinheiro, como papai dizia.

- Sonserina! – decidiu o Chapéu, afinal.

Sirius e Tiago olharam com desdém quando o menino de cabelos ensebados ia, cabisbaixo, para a mesa da Sonserina. Ele ainda se virou para olhar na minha direção e eu sorri, mas ele parecia totalmente desolado. Achei esquisito, nenhum aluno ficou insatisfeito assim, será que ele não escolheu direito?

- Sprout, Daisy!

- Lufa-Lufa!

- Sulix, Finchley!

- Lufa-Lufa!

-Sugar, David!

- Lufa-Lufa!

- Treawley, Sibila!

- Grifinória!

Sibila sentou-se ao lado de Berta. Ela era do tamanho de Remo, bem magrinha e usava óculos enormes.

- Young, Ernest!

- Corvinal!

E com o garoto, que era bastante pálido, terminou a seleção do ano. A Vice-Diretora retirou o banquinho e o Chapéu. Dumbledore se levantou e todos olharam, atentos.

- Que comece o banquete! – ele disse, apenas.

Para meu encanto, surgiram montes de comida sobre a mesa. Pratos, antes vazios, enchiam-se de delícias, maravilhando a todos.

Eu tirei vantagem de não ter tendência a engordar e me fartei. Confesso que exagerei nos doces, especialmente tudo que tinha chocolate. Vi que Remo fazia o mesmo.

Os outros meninos comiam como trogloditas. Berta também. Sibila só beliscou e Elis, estranhamente, nem tocou na comida.

Quando todos já estavam satisfeitos, Dumbledore bateu palmas e os pratos foram limpos.

- Muito bem, a Cerimônia está encerrada. O ano letivo está oficialmente, aberto. Por favor, dirijam-se a seus dormitórios.

Dizendo isso, Dumbledore cochichou algo com McGonagall e sumiu por uma porta escondida atrás da mesa.

- Alunos do primeiro ano! Venham conosco, rápido! – Molly anunciou para a mesa da Grifinória. Arthur acenava, nos chamando.

Eu me levantei lentamente. Havia comido demais. Podia ouvir Remo, Sirius e Tiago conversando, animados, atrás de mim. Ainda não havíamos saído do Salão quando uma voz severa os interrompeu.

- Sr. Black e Sr. Potter! Os senhores vêm comigo! – McGonagall disse, austera.

- Por quê? – Sirius perguntou, indignado.

- Bem, agora que estão na Grifinória, eu sou responsável por vocês. E vamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu essa tarde no lago.

- Oh-oh... – Tiago disse.

- Sr. Lupin, com licença, sim?

- Claro. Até mais, pessoal!

Sirius e Tiago acenaram, desanimados, e seguiram a vice-diretora, relutantes.

- Acho que eles vão se dar mal... – Remo observou.

- Será que vão ser expulsos?

- Ah, nem fala... Tomara que não.

- É, tomara que não. - por tudo e por nada, eu não suportava a possibilidade da expulsão de Sirius e Tiago.

- Vamos, vamos, sigam-me! – Molly gritava, enérgica.

Saindo do Salão, não saberia refazer sozinha o caminho que traçamos. Só sei que havia escadas. Montes delas. Fatigada, eu me esforçava para não perder os passos rápidos de Molly e Arthur de vista.

O mundo mágico é mesmo incrível e os bruxos podem fazer coisas extraordinárias. Sendo assim, eu realmente não entendo por que raios eles não têm um elevador nesse lugar. Pelo que pude contar, foram sete andares que subimos sem descanso e sem conversa.

Por fim, paramos em frente a um retrato de uma dama, digamos, um pouco acima de seu peso ideal.

- Chegamos à Torre da Grifinória. Esse quadro guarda a entrada de nossa sala comunal. – Arthur disse, com simpatia.

- A senha para entrar é Asa de Fada. – Molly disse, séria. Remo fez uma careta e Arthur pareceu ligeiramente desconcertado.

A dama do retrato se mexeu. Eu nunca tinha visto um quadro se mexer, mas foi exatamente isso que ela fez. Ela se inclinou brevemente em reverência e a moldura do quadro se deslocou da parede, revelando um buraco com luzes ao fundo.

Era uma passagem secreta, como aquelas que eu ouvia falar que existiam mesmo nos castelos e casas antigas.

Seguimos os monitores parede adentro. O que eu vi ao entrar foi o ambiente mais aconchegante que conheci. Grandes poltronas e sofás vermelhos, uma lareira impressionante, um tapete belíssimo. Aquela era a sala dos meus sonhos.

- Essa é a nossa sala comunal. Aqui vocês podem estudar à vontade e interagir com todos os outros membros da Grifinória. Reuniões importantes sobre nossa Casa também podem ser realizadas aqui. – Arthur disse, paciente.

- Vocês, do primeiro ano, devem estar na sala comunal todos os dias às oito. Às dez, vocês devem se recolher aos seus dormitórios. – Molly ditando as regras.

- Aproveitem, pessoal. No meu tempo, vínhamos para cá às seis sem conversa. – confessou Arthur, rindo.

- Durante as aulas, vocês devem estar... nas aulas. Por isso, ninguém pode permanecer na sala comunal no horário das classes. A entrada na sala comunal é exclusiva aos alunos da Casa. Vocês são proibidos de trazer alguém de outra Casa ou informar a senha a qualquer pessoa que não seja da Grifinória, mesmo se tratando de parentes próximos. Fui clara?

Molly fez uma pausa e olhou longamente a Elis, que tinha um irmão na Corvinal. Eu duvidei que ela pensasse em trazer o irmão aqui, de qualquer forma.

- Certo. Se desobedecerem a essas regras, serão punidos e pontos serão retirados da nossa Casa. Se quisermos ganhar o campeonato das Casas, precisamos todos colaborar! – ela continuou, em tom de discurso.

- Agora, aposto que estão todos precisando de uma boa cama depois de toda aquela comilança, acertei? – Arthur disse, descontraído.

Acertou mesmo. Minhas pálpebras já estavam pesadas.

- Meninas, para a direita. Venham comigo! Meninos para a esquerda, com o Arthur! Vocês dormem no primeiro andar.

Berta foi a primeira a subir, conversando animada com Susan Pullman. Elis ia séria e Sibila acanhada.

- Tchau, Lílian. Boa noite! – Remo me disse, com voz falha.

Talvez ele estivesse passando mal novamente, pois estava pálido como na entrada da cerimônia. De qualquer forma, achei que Arthur cuidaria bem dele.

- Tchau, Remo. Até amanhã. – sorri, sonolenta, lutando para não bocejar.

Ah, não, mais escadas... eu estava chegando no meu limite. Não devia ter comido tanto. Eu e essa minha gulodice.

- Bem, aqui é o quarto de vocês. Nunca, jamais, deixem um menino se aproximar, nem mesmo da escada. Vale até o que tiverem aprendido na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para impedi-los. – ela disse, séria.

Nós arregalamos os olhos e engolimos em seco. Só o nome dessa tal aula me dava arrepios.

Logo depois, quando havíamos entrado no quarto, Molly deixou escapar um sorriso divertido.

- Boa noite, meninas! – ela disse e fechou a porta com cuidado.

Berta se dirigiu, decidida, à cama do meio. Na verdade, era onde já estavam as coisas dela. Mas, de qualquer forma, se nos fosse permitido escolher, creio que essa teria sido a decisão dela.

Minha cama era ao lado direito da dela, perto de uma janela. Agora, percebia claramente que estávamos em uma torre, pois o quarto era circular.

Havia um criado mudo onde eu poderia arrumar minhas coisas quando estivesse com menos sono. Notei, com carinho, que havia uma espécie de caminha para a minha gata ao lado da minha cama. Eu deitei M lá e ela adormeceu na hora.

Rapidamente, coloquei meu pijama de forma automática e fiz o mesmo.


End file.
